


【FGO】补魔是合理事件（三）

by cloudy01



Series: 补魔是合理事件 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 前情大概是马里斯比利再次拜托基尔什塔利亚给所罗门补魔，但是所罗门却在补魔过程中突然变成了罗曼，结果需求的魔力反而变多了的故事。是接着这样的设定继续的医生×队长。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Kirschtaria Wodime
Series: 补魔是合理事件 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633357
Kudos: 24





	【FGO】补魔是合理事件（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 二还没写
> 
> 是说我在这条邪路上越走越远了啊……
> 
> 然后总之日后的补魔也会经常拜托队长。
> 
> 设定上马里斯比利跟罗曼/所罗门完全没有性关系。
> 
> 是群里的抽签活动
> 
> 因为不看前文也没关系所以选了系列，就不按章节分了我觉得那样反而很奇怪
> 
> ready？

罗曼靠在床上，捂着脸，如果忽视其他地方的话，他现在就是处于一个“上床后忽然想起今天某个时刻做了件丢脸的事”的每个人都可能会有的事后反省状态。

如果忽视其他地方的话。

“你在做什么？”

称不上陌生，也绝对不算熟悉的声音响了起来，前途无量的天才魔术师，迦勒底亚斯所长也是时钟塔天体科君主的得意弟子，基尔什塔利亚·沃戴姆对他说话，青年冷而沉的语调中带着些许微不可察的颤动。

如果是平常的情景，罗曼或许会觉得是自己做了什么事惹怒了这位出身名门的魔术师，但他现在之所以在基尔什塔利亚面前靠在床上，就说明这已经不是平常事态了。

或者不应该说“面前”？

罗曼仍然捂着脸，主要是牢牢地捂住眼睛，不让一丝光明从指缝间溜进来，他以此逃避着如果睁开眼将会看到的场景。

“那个……沃戴姆君，我还是觉得，不用这种方法比较好，你看，补充魔力的方式很多，单纯体液的嘶！”

身体两侧贴上了温热的肉体，裤子被脱掉了，内裤也被拉了下去，微凉的空气瞬间侵袭了裸露的皮肤，而做了这一切的人正用那冷淡的语调说道：“捂住脸是想逃避什么……这里已经这么硬了，还能说那种话啊。”

不属于自己的手抓住了硬挺起来的器官，青年的手指纤长，掌心柔软，罗曼倒吸一口凉气，慌张不安地胡言乱语：“就算用这种方式也不会节省多少时间的啦，我跟所罗门又不一样，你看上回就是咿——你别用力会痛的会痛的我好痛我不说了绝对不会再说了！”

那只手放松了力道，微凉的手指抚摸着柱身，罗曼光是想象那是怎样的一副光景下身就硬得发疼，金发青年大概正在专注地盯着他的那个地方，用着自慰时的技巧，掌心握着柱身，手指徘徊在冠状沟与龟头处，单纯只是为了让他再次硬起来，能顺畅地插入金发青年的身体里去。

他想象着那景象，咽了口口水。

不、不能怪他没出息，就算是所罗门王看到那副图景也会觉得……也不对，那家伙（我）并不会觉得有什么吧。罗曼在心里哀叹一声，感知到青年的手松开了他的性器。

说起来，刚才感觉到的对方手的握法……应该是背对着自己的，那么稍微睁开眼睛看一眼也不会有什么事吧？这么想着的罗曼根本忘记了是他自己因为害羞所以才捂住了脸，基尔什塔利亚从一开始就好像没觉得通过肉体连接——俗称做爱的方式来补魔到底有什么可羞耻的，非常顺畅地接受了，在感情上简直可以说毫无波动。

罗曼稍微将捂着脸的手指分开一道小缝，房间内的灯光有些刺目，耀眼的金色在他眼前晃动着，他适应了一小会儿，才看清了眼前的画面，金发青年下半身赤裸，双腿分开在他腰两侧，因为垂着头的关系，及腰的长发提了两寸，露出剪裁良好的贴身衬衫下劲瘦的腰肢，那腰微微弯了下去，透过他分开的双腿中央，能看见青年的一只手正握着他的阴茎，另一只手则越过来，伸到后方，纤长的手指没入缝隙间，几滴透明的黏液顺着他的手指滑落，凝在手腕关节处，将落未落的样子。

他瞬间把捂着眼睛的手换成捂住鼻子，适应了半分钟后问：“呃……需要……我帮忙吗？”

“不用。”基尔什塔利亚用一贯冷淡的态度回应着，他已经往里伸了三根手指，正要往里塞第四根，被开发过的身体要塞下比四根手指更粗的东西也没什么难度，他不太熟练地给自己扩张，另一只手的动作不自觉地已经停了下来，按在罗曼的大腿上权当支撑。

由于青年是背对着自己，罗曼看不到对方的表情，但随着青年的动作，按在自己腿上的手逐渐加重了力气，青年的腰弯得更低了些，呼出渐渐沉重的喘息声。

黏滑的液体与肉体搅拌的声音更清晰了点，罗曼眼睁睁看到青年颤了颤，金发末端微微摇摆，分成两股往身前滑落，露出被白色衬衫包裹着的脊背，随后他将手指从后穴抽出，用带着黏液的手去扶住了罗曼的阴茎，罗曼一个激灵，看着青年缓缓向前膝行了几寸，扶着他的阴茎，一边喘着，一边沉下了腰。

性器顶端触到了柔软湿润的入口，那里已经被青年的手指扩张得很松软，几乎没有一点阻碍就陷了进去，罗曼轻嘶了一声，刚好盖过青年鼻腔发出的低哼声。

基尔什塔利亚的动作顿了几秒，原本持续着的喘息也跟着消失了，罗曼不自觉地朝前方伸出了手，但对方很快调整过来，又往下坐了一点，罗曼伸出去的手立刻摔了下来，抓住了床单，他控制住自己想向上挺腰的念头，气息不稳道：“沃戴姆……君……我们必须……要用这种姿势吗？”

基尔什塔利亚没有回答，罗曼只明显地察觉到在他说话时青年身体猛地一抖，仿佛是从牙缝里挤出来两个字：“……闭嘴！”

罗曼听话地闭了嘴，但下身的感觉太舒服了，青年的后穴被他自己弄得又湿又软，随着他往下沉腰的动作，湿热的肉壁像是活物一般蠕动着，将他勃起的肉棒一寸寸地吞没进去，基尔什塔利亚三根手指扶在他阴茎根部，青年每往下坐几分，就撤去一根手指，最后只余下中指的指尖还搭在柱身下方的囊袋上，但那根手指也很快滑落下去，与手掌一起撑着罗曼的大腿，整个人彻底跪坐了下来，臀部紧贴着罗曼的小腹，将他的阴茎完全彻底地吃了进去。

基尔什塔利亚在这个过程中毫无自觉地缓缓扬起了头，金发又垂落到后方，像是承受不住被插入的快感一样，罗曼看不见他的表情，只能听到青年近似呻吟的喘息，直到他完全坐下来之后，才像是放松一般，长长地缓出了一口气。

罗曼是最能体会到青年身体变化的人，原本绷得紧紧的臀部和大腿的肌肉放松下来，柔软地贴在他的身上，后穴也随着那声叹息不轻不重地缩动了一下，差点没把他夹得直接射出来。基尔什塔利亚坐在他身上缓了缓，感知到体内魔力的流失速度，不由得皱起眉，冷声道：“请专心一点。”

“我、我知道的啦！”罗曼觉得自己无比委屈，他加快了吸取魔力的速度，看着青年身上逐渐亮起的魔术回路，还是没忍住争辩着：“刚才我就开始的话，沃戴姆君会受不了吧？”

“不会。”基尔什塔利亚飞快地否认，并说道：“我还没有脆弱到那种程度。”

基尔什塔利亚的态度太过冷硬且理直气壮，罗曼差点要把上次金发的魔术师被他一边深入一边吸取魔力搞得哭泣哀求的记忆当作是他的春梦，但那怎么可能？如果那是梦的话他现在就不会在这里了。想到当时的场景，他下腹又是一热，含着他性器的青年嗯了一声，罗曼颇有些胆战心惊地看着基尔什塔利亚的背，生怕他又说出什么打击人的话来。

但青年并没有说什么，在嗯过一声后稍稍抬起了腰，满满地含住肉棒的后穴将其吐出半截来，透明的润滑液顺着股沟流淌，沾得两人相连的部位一片晶莹，罗曼看得脸红心热，却没反应过来基尔什塔利亚想要做什么。

但他马上就明白了，青年抬起腰来，按在他腿上的双手用力，从鼻腔里发出轻细的哼声，在抬到一个微妙的高度后，又坐了下去。

“！”罗曼被他这一下弄得措手不及，像被卡住嗓子一般叫都叫不出声，基尔什塔利亚却不管他的感受，径自仰着头，身体轻微地颤抖。

“嗯~”青年发出的哼声中带了些媚意，像是从中获得了快感，再次抬起腰，比上次更慢了一些，抬得也更高，罗曼甚至能感觉到阴茎在甬道内缓慢地摩擦过那些软肉，顶端从最深处柔软的部分一直慢慢地退到入口的括约肌，那一圈像是小口一样嘬着他阴茎的顶端，他又是痛苦又是舒服，脸红得像是要烧起来：“……等、等一下……沃戴姆君？”

“哈啊……我难道要坐在那里一直……不动吗？”基尔什塔利亚低喘一声，由于仰着头的缘故，他的声音听起来有些变调，罗曼觉得脸上的热度又升了一层。

“我没……那么想……”没意识到自己这算是侧面的不打自招，罗曼红着脸，脑袋发热地虚心求教：“我只是……呃……沃戴姆君难道是喜欢这个……唔啊！”

他身上的青年又一次坐了下来，肉茎从入口直接贯穿到最深处，给两个人都带来了强烈的快感，青年后穴里残存的润滑液被挤了出来，淋满了罗曼的胯间，逼得他打了个哆嗦，伸手揪住了青年衬衫的衣角：“轻一点……”

“嗯……你别动……”基尔什塔利亚微皱着眉，在罗曼看不到的地方，他脸上已经布满了红晕，嘴唇无意识地张着，不住地喘息，潜意识里明白自己的这种状态不会被看见，让他失去了紧张感，放松了忍耐的念头。

[好舒服……]

他脑子里盘旋着这个念头，有意识地摇晃着腰，让那根肉棒在自己体内搅动，带来更多的快感，前列腺被挤压着，酥麻的快感从尾椎螺旋上升，完全被他掌控的频率让他还有余裕说话：“你专心……补充魔力，速度快一点……嗯……”

这简直强人所难，罗曼差点没哭出来，他确实渴求魔力，在所罗门和罗玛尼·阿其曼之间的切换出了差错，让他即便是以普通人的姿态也会感到从者缺少魔力的那种干涸感，可是在那之上作为一个普通人类他怎么可能像所罗门那样对眼前的一切无动于衷。

他刚刚差点就射出来了！

但他也不敢直白地指出这一点，只能看着金发青年坐在他身上摇晃着腰，仰着头发出逐渐甜腻的喘息，他难堪地抓住了青年的衬衫，妄想靠着这一角衣服就能让青年停止晃动腰部。

基尔什塔利亚确实被他拽得停了一下，不耐地问道：“又怎么了？”

罗曼被他这突然冷凝下来的语气弄得心惊胆战，张了张口把要说的话忘得一干二净：“……没事。”

“那就继续吧。”基尔什塔利亚随即小幅度地抬起腰肢，无视衬衫的一角被微不足道的力道拉扯，上下磨蹭着柱身，每吐出再吞没进肉棒一次，他都会轻哼一声，发出像是奶猫一般的声音。

罗曼被基尔什塔利亚刺激得眼眶发红，攥紧了手里的那一小块布料，脑子里不经意转过一个念头：如果不是魔力的确在往他体内流动，这根本就只是纯粹地在做爱了啊！

他看着那头随着青年的上下起伏不断流动的金发，脑子一热，攥着衬衫衣角的手松下来，从那块已经被他抓得皱成一团的布料下钻了进去，握住了青年的腰。

“嗯~”

基尔什塔利亚被他摸得呻吟了一声，罗曼另一只手也贴上，掌下的肌肤灼烫，衬衫被他翻了上去，露出赤裸的、纤细的腰，像是被这景象蛊惑了一般，他沿着那纤细的线条向上抚摸，衬衫的纽扣还未解，只向上卷到一半就绷在青年的肋骨下方。

基尔什塔利亚不得不停止摇晃身体，用以支撑身体的手臂抬起来，颤抖着去解纽扣，却发现无力的手指怎么也解不开，身后的罗玛尼·阿其曼像是发现了这一点，双手环绕过来，小臂贴近腰侧，手指灵巧地解开了衬衫的衣扣，并沿着松懈的缝隙继续抚摸上去。

“啊、啊~嗯啊……”

扣子已经被解到了胸口，衬衫从后方被掀了起来，基尔什塔利亚小声的吐出呻吟，抓住那只贴着他皮肉的手，罗曼一惊，从那种恍惚的氛围中回过神来，却发觉青年抓着他的手并没用什么力气，只是引导似的将他的手带到胸前，罗曼掌心刚好压在那个因为快感而凸起的部位，青年似有似无地挺着胸，将那个地方在他手掌心磨蹭，腰也又开始不安份地动起来。

“哈啊……继续，嗯~嗯~不用……嗯啊~管我……”

青年指示着，抓着罗曼的手松了下去，像是想继续支撑在床单上，但不知为何，只将手垂了下来，勉强搭在罗曼的大腿上，指尖若有若无地点在那上面，随着他身体的不断起伏时而触碰时而远离，他挺着胸膛，让乳尖摩擦着罗曼的手掌，后穴吞吐着肉棒，整个人像是沉浸在欲望里无法自拔，将补充魔力的行为做得像是为取悦自己而行的淫乐。

但他又还称得上是清醒，感觉到罗曼停止了抚摸，就问道：“你有……哈啊……什么……问题吗？”

罗曼心情复杂地动作起来，不太熟练地从背后揉捏着那个凸起的小点，两根手指夹起柔软的乳晕，来回搓动着，他小心翼翼地问道：“沃戴姆君……这样，舒服吗？”

“舒服……啊……或是不舒服……嗯~有什么差别~这只不过是……啊嗯~补充魔力……啊、啊~”

……他莫非真的没自觉自己到底在做什么吗？罗曼心中想着，他现在又是痛苦又是快乐，眼角甚至沁出了泪，而基尔什塔利亚背对着他，还在扭动着腰，充满活力似的不断抬起又落下，让肉棒碾过后穴的软肉，他好像完全没意识到自己在说什么，颤抖着小声叫着：“啊~啊~那里……嗯啊~”

像是觉得没人看得见自己的神情，又完全是自己在主导，基尔什塔利亚稍微放纵了一点，他反复摇晃着腰，让那根阴茎在自己体内抽插，控制着角度，每次都撞在同一个位置，他被撞得几乎昏了头，快乐从体内蔓延开来，情欲灼烧着理智。

被欲望烧灼的不只他一人，罗曼几乎要哭出来了：“慢一点，沃戴姆君……这样我、我会射出来的！”

“那就射出来……嗯啊……”基尔什塔利亚呻吟了一声，后穴缩动，他舒爽地眯起眼，收缩着后穴，让粗大的柱体在体内来回碾磨着体内的那个地方，“你又没有魔力……嗯~射出来……也无所谓……”

“不是魔力的问题！”罗曼觉得自己真的要哭出来了，他牢牢地抱住青年的身体，却阻止不了对方轻轻的摇晃，后穴像是有意识一样不断收缩包裹着，他脸都快埋进那头金发里，迦勒底统一配发的洗发水没有味道，他现在闻到的香气也不知是哪里来的，“别动了！再这样下去……我会、会射进你、那个……射到里面的……呜……”

“嗯？射进来？啊嗯~也……嗯~嗯……也无所谓吧……”基尔什塔利亚说着，他被罗曼抱住，无法做些幅度大的动作，只能在对方怀里不断扭动着，挣扎着获得些微的快感，本来就已经凌乱起来的金发被两人这番举动弄得更加散乱，基尔什塔利亚感觉到对方说话的热气透过散开的发间呼到自己后颈上，他不自觉地想起第一次的时候被舔吮着能提供魔力的所有体液，一下子用过了力气，猛地从罗曼怀里挣开，抬起腰，又猛地坐了下去。

罗曼觉得自己已经没办法去思考了，张口已经带上了哭腔：“不行了……要射了……”

他死死地抓住青年的腰，头埋在厚实的金发里，手指在白皙的皮肤上捏出了红痕，将精液一滴不漏地射进了被他抱住的青年体内。

“哈啊……”罗曼松了力气，几秒后从高潮的快感里回过神来，忙不迭地道歉：“对不起，沃戴姆君……但是……我……”

基尔什塔利亚也与他同时地射了出来，此时正弯腰喘着气，好一会儿才微微挺直了腰背，重新半跪起身，刚射过精而疲软下来的阴茎从他体内滑出，过了几秒后，白浊液体才沿着腿根流了下来，看上去分外淫靡，罗曼呆呆地看着这幅景象，一句话也说不出来。

“射得太快了……”基尔什塔利亚仍背对着他，反手过来摸他的性器，罗曼从他的话语中听出一点不愉快的情绪，“还能硬起来吧？”

他用手指拨弄着那个看不到的部位，像基尔什塔利亚所了解的那样，就算是这样细小随便的刺激，那里也很快就充血膨胀起来，他扶着又硬起来的阴茎慢慢地坐了下去，张口喘息的同时也听到身后传来的沉重的呼吸声，即便不用回头也能在脑子里浮现出那张可以称得上是软弱的脸，或许还哭了出来。

过于绵软的橘粉色发，像是羊毛一样蓬松柔软，其主人也像绵羊似的，名为罗玛尼·阿其曼的普通男人，同时也是属于老师的从者，所罗门王，知晓了这一点后再回过头去看那名字，就无法不在意那个过于傲慢的姓氏，与罗玛尼·阿其曼的为人格格不入，但若是对于所罗门王来说……

基尔什塔利亚望着空荡的房间，忽然问道：“你的……不……没事……”

“什么？”罗曼刚擦去眼泪，就听见基尔什塔利亚这意味不明的话，他实在不擅长猜测人心，兼之性格柔软，见基尔什塔利亚没有继续说明的想法，也不好意思追问，再加上刚才只是稍微断了下链接，那种魔力缺失的干渴就又涌了上来，他下意识地撤回手，舔了一下手掌上沾着的青年的汗液，微咸的味道从舌尖传过来，他恍然回神，却发现坐在他身上的青年没了动静。

等了近半分钟，他才看到基尔什塔利亚颤抖着身体，勉力支起半截来，双腿却抖得控制不住，他往前俯身，双手撑在床铺上，后穴仍含着一小半柱身，呜咽似的道：“腿……哈啊……好酸……”

罗曼试探着把手放在了青年的小腿上，对方立马又颤了颤，忍耐着什么一般：“别……摸！”

“但是这样的话……”

罗曼试着在手上加了一分力气，基尔什塔利亚立刻叫出声来：“呜！都说了……别摸……”

看着青年僵硬在那里一动不动，罗曼无奈地说：“所以我就说不要用这个姿势嘛……”

他安慰着：“忍一忍，揉开会好一点。”

“呜……”基尔什塔利亚发出一声低泣般的声音，立马咬住下唇，身后的男人将性器从他体内抽出，用了大概很别扭的姿势从他身下起来，温热的手掌贴到了小腿肚上，不轻不重地按摩着。

酸涩的痛楚很快缓解了，老实说，就算放着不管，那种一时的由于血流不畅的麻木也会很快消失，但自己也没什么损失，何况被按得很舒服，基尔什塔利亚在自己都没有意识到的时候放松了身体，让那双手能更好地抚慰自己。

罗曼给他一条腿按完，换了一边，就看见金发青年不知何时已经把头低了下去，双手交叠，头抵在上面，把脸埋在床单里，他不太自信地放轻了点力道：“沃戴姆君？很痛吗？是不是我太用力了？”

“不、没事……”对方闷闷的声音从前方传来：“很……唔……很舒服……”

“那就好……”罗曼松了口气，继续任劳任怨的按着青年的小腿，随后习惯性地一手握住对方的脚踝，把他从跪伏的姿势拉得趴了下来，基尔什塔利亚猝不及防，撑起身体回头去看，那双手又放到了他的大腿上，同样酸痛的大腿被连续地按摩了几下，基尔什塔利亚已经整个人都倒在了床上，他往回缩着腿，忙乱地抓住了罗曼的手腕：“不用按了！”

因为刚才的动作，基尔什塔利亚的金发已经完全散乱了，遮挡住了他半张脸庞，他现在却腾不出手去拂开，只听见罗曼困惑又带着几分解脱的声音：“那……好吧？呃……那就继续……吗？”

男人像是害羞一般，支支吾吾地说不下去，却以一种急切的态度将基尔什塔利亚的双腿打开，基尔什塔利亚能感觉到他双手颤抖着，从大腿根滑向了臀部，臀瓣被用力地分开……

等等，这个姿势的话……

“啊！”基尔什塔利亚还没来得及反对，熟悉的肉茎就撞了进来，他被撞得叫出了声，浑身颤抖着，下半身被抬高了，双腿屈起，让他更能体会到自己的身体有多么动摇。

“对不起。”基尔什塔利亚抬起手拂去脸上的发丝，抬眼看见那张已经算得上是熟悉的脸庞，那上面是一如既往令人觉得软弱的神态，但嵌于其眼中的，却是只见过两次的纯金色的瞳孔，与之前看似柔和实际却无情的时候相比，现在存在于那双金色眼眸中的是真切的温柔，其主人还无所觉地道着歉：“……我……但是我实在忍不住了，沃戴姆君……我可以……可以吻你吗……”

罗曼觉得自己脸都烧起来了，不，应该说热度一直就没下去过，关于欲望……主要是性欲上的焦灼他尚可以忍受，但魔力的缺失让他宛如置身于干旱的沙漠，像缺水的旅人那样渴求水源，就算已经再度吸取到魔力，对于那干渴来说也犹如杯水车薪，哪怕再多一点也好，魔术师的汗水，唾液……他无意识地舔着发干的嘴唇，焦急地等待回答。

在他以为不会被允许的时候，他听到了青年有些干巴巴的声音：“……可以……”

那双含着饱满情绪的金眸凑近了，与所罗门相比，相当温柔的亲吻方式，不带任何技巧地，纯靠着本能，有些急躁地吮吸着他口腔中的唾液，基尔什塔利亚一时竟有些茫然，他顺从地张开嘴，任由对方用舌头在口腔里纠缠搜刮，几乎舔遍了每一寸地方，不知轻重地撩拨着敏感的牙龈和上颚，粘膜接触流过去相当的魔力，基尔什塔利亚却没再计较这个，他愣愣地望着那双近在咫尺的眸子，看着那金色逐渐褪去了，变成了碧绿的色泽。

“哈啊……”罗曼抬起了头：“谢谢……缓过来了，刚才魔力缺乏得实在……沃戴姆君？”

他正疑惑，却看见青年突然一眨眼睛，像是才回过神一样，脸庞从脖子根慢慢地攀上红色，虽说原本脸上也有些红晕，但现在青年就连耳朵都红到透明，眼睛盯着他慢慢睁大了，好像是在看着什么不可思议的东西一样。

罗曼被这眼神看得心里发慌，主动问道：“你还好吗？”

被他这一声终于问回了神一样，基尔什塔利亚抿住嘴，摇了两下头。

“那个……那我……继续动吗？”罗曼觉得摸不着头脑，他试探着动了几下，看着青年一边咬着下唇一边将头偏了过去，想道：[这么说起来，面对面做……好像还是头一次……]

青年仰躺在床上，剪裁得体的衬衫已经被解开了大半，只剩领口的一颗孤零零的扣着，下半部分卷了起来，露出大片白皙的皮肤，其下是披散开来的大片的金发，让青年看起来简直像是什么幻想中的妖精似的，赤裸的下半身被他托了起来，纤细的腰悬空，他只要往里一撞，就能看到青年小腹一缩，连带着后穴也缩紧了，腰和双腿都颤抖起来，发出闷闷的哼声。

这场面未免太过活色生香，罗曼几乎不敢把视线放在基尔什塔利亚身上，眼神四下游移，又迫于动作不得不隔一段时间就垂下目光，注视着两人结合的部位。

[呜哇……居然真的能插进去……]

基尔什塔利亚忍耐着要冲出口的声音，经过上一次，眼前的这人像是掌握到了他身体的敏感点，每一次抽插都让他舒服得浑身颤抖，几乎控制不住自己，前端也精神地挺立着，随着两人的动作摇晃着，拍着他自己的小腹，他忍着内心的羞耻朝那边看了一眼，却注意到对方的眼神，他一下子浑身发凉，脸颊却热得发烫：“你在、啊嗯……停下……你在看什么？！”

“没、没什么！”罗曼也慌张起来，他才刚刚把视线放回来，确认一下状况，没想到被青年刚巧抓住，窘迫得连话也说不出来。

金发青年喘着气，嘴唇被他自己咬得嫣红，眼睛像是含着泪又像是单纯的怒气冲冲：“有、啊~有……什么……好看的？！”

“不是……但是……那……呃……”罗曼吞吞吐吐着，理智在纠结中终于断了线，冲口而出：“但是又不是没看过……唔……”

他马上闭了嘴，但基尔什塔利亚已经挣扎着要坐起来，只是挣扎到一半就倒了下去，不住地喘息：“啊~啊~你、别看……”

“好好，我不看。”罗曼在心里叹了口气，这时候他反而比之前要冷静些，他将阴茎从青年体内抽出，包容地道：“那换个姿势吧，背对着这边，我抱着你，这样就看不到了。”

基尔什塔利亚沉默着撑起身体，翻了个身，罗曼从背后抱住他，声音贴在他耳边：“这样就可以了吧？把腰往上抬一点。”

这样的确让他安心，基尔什塔利亚依言抬起腰，肚子下面被塞了个枕头，罗曼的双手顺着又往上捞了一把，按在他腿根，后穴再次被插入进来，基尔什塔利亚嗯了一声，把脸又往床单里埋了埋。

从背后被插入是他最熟悉的体位，罗曼呼出的热气洒在他耳侧，基尔什塔利亚只埋头了一会儿，就忍不住把脸抬起来，跟着身后人抽插的频率喘息，与罗曼的呼气声融合在一起，基尔什塔利亚脑子里乱成一团，忽然道：“你就……嗯~就不能……嗯啊~快一点吗？”

“诶？可以是可以……”

“那就、快一点！”

听到青年可以说是咬牙切齿的声音，罗曼犹豫着提醒了一句：“那……要开始咯？”

“不用什么都……啊！”基尔什塔利亚被顶得浑身一晃，身后的男人显然是会错了意，魔力照常速流失着，加快的只有阴茎在后穴抽插的速度，肉体碰撞的声音过分响亮，腰骨被撞得又酸又麻，后穴更是仿佛被磨成了一滩水，他下半身一点也使不上力气，只能愤愤地攥紧了拳，咬牙道：“不是……啊嗯……啊~啊~那个地方……呀啊！”

他发出轻细的尖叫声，脑子一轰，完全无法想象刚才那种声音是从自己嘴里发出来的，而罗曼还问他：“那……哪个地方？这里吗？还是……这里？”

边问边动着腰，抓住他的腿根调整着，问话时嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，基尔什塔利亚竭力往另一侧歪着头，挣扎道：“不对！啊！别贴这么近……啊~太、太深……啊~啊……嗯……我不、是说……嗯~嗯啊~”

他几乎要连一个完整的词都说不出来了，呻吟成了他话语的主要内容，他混沌的脑子过了半天才想起来自己最先就该让罗曼先慢下来，这个男人绝对不会只顾着自己舒服而忽视他的话，然而现在已经有点太晚了，他上半身无力地贴在床铺上，罗曼在他身后抱着他的腰，为了更方便动作已经直起了身，每次抽插都又快又狠，好像要把他整个人都串起来一样。

他被顶得不断往前，要不是罗曼抓着他的腰，他能整个人被顶到床尾去，现在他只是头抵着床，双手攥紧了床单，理智被快感带的随波逐流，不知漂到了哪里去，本能地叫着：“啊~啊~好舒服……嗯……再、啊嗯~那里……”

身后的男人顿了顿，俯下身来，贴在他耳边问：“是这里吗？”

他抵着那块软肉撞了一下，身下的青年立刻叫出声来：“啊~对，那里……呀啊~再、再来……啊~感觉……呜……前面……”

基尔什塔利亚无措地扭着腰，前端在刚才的性事中不断摩擦着床单，顶端擦着柔软的布面，渗出的前列腺液把那一块染出一片湿痕,他都忘了还可以松开手里的床单，只是任自己的性器在潮湿的布料上来回磨蹭着，只是蹭不到一会儿，他就又抬起屁股，好让罗曼能插到自己体内深处，反复了几次之后他终于想起不需要那么用力地抓着被单，分出了一只手去捋自己的阴茎。

那里已经被润滑液和他自己的前列腺液弄得湿漉漉的，摸起来又黏又滑，他只握着捋了一下就有点受不了了，连话都说不出来，呜咽着松了手，却又不满足的样子，断断续续地说着：“前……啊嗯~前面……也……啊~”

罗曼听话地摸了上去，他刚握上青年的阴茎，基尔什塔利亚就身体大幅度地颤抖着尖叫出声，只是那叫声到一半就停止了，像被捂在什么东西里，闷声闷气传不出来，他有些犹豫地没再动，却看到青年将头埋在床铺上，嘴里咬着床单，在他停下来后反而吐出被他咬出痕迹的布料，含糊不清地喊他：“别、别停……嗯……要……到了……”

他说完就又去咬被单，那感觉简直像是他在上刑，罗曼有些哭笑不得，劝道：“你没必要这样……捂着嘴吧？”

基尔什塔利亚艰难地摇了两下头，金发愈发散乱开来，汗水浸湿了白色的衬衫，露出若隐若现的肉色，他催促般地扭着腰，解开的衬衫下摆晃动，前后同时袭来的快感让他快要分不清今夕何夕了，只知道盲目地追求即将到来的高潮，身后的男人却又再次停下了动作，把阴茎彻底抽出他体外。

他能感觉到那根东西就贴在他的尾椎上，有什么粘稠的液体从那上面滑了下来，偏偏就是不插进去，就算前面还被握着撸动，快感也少了一倍，他松开床单，咬牙切齿：“插进……啊嗯~进来啊！”

“可是……”基尔什塔利亚听到罗曼犹豫的声音，像是在忍耐着什么，到现在这种时候还在迟疑：“我快要……要是射进去的话……”

“射进来啊……”基尔什塔利亚觉得自己快被他逼疯了，从上次到现在，为什么这个男人每次都如此瞻前顾后，他愤愤地撑起上半身，扭过头去：“有什么……关系……哈啊~我又不是女人……嗯……不会因此……怀孕的……”

“沃戴姆君……”就算扭过头，基尔什塔利亚也看不见罗曼的表情，只能听到对方的声音：“你说这样的……怀孕什么的……”

罗曼觉得自己又要哭出来了，他好歹也是个男人，听到这种话怎么可能忍得住，但射进去的话事后麻烦就多了，他没打算在这个当口靠语言去说服青年，干脆闭上嘴，一言不发地撸动着青年的阴茎，自己弓下身子，贴着青年的后腰摩擦着。

“呜~你……啊嗯~”基尔什塔利亚上半身又栽了下去，他想挣扎，下半身却实在使不上力气，靠着肚子下垫的枕头才没整个人都趴到床上，前端被来回抚慰着，由于不需要再抓着他的腰胯，罗曼两只手都用了上去，他被刺激得说不出话来，发出像是哭泣一般的呻吟。

罗曼蹭了没一会儿就射了出来，白色的精液落在青年的后腰上，一部分沾进了那衬衫中，浸没进去，他舒了口气，却发现身下的青年软瘫在那里，身体轻微地颤抖着，而他手里握着的性器仍然硬挺，完全没有要射出来的意思。他疑惑地又来回摸了两把，青年呜咽出声：“呜……等……嗯呜……”

罗曼干脆松开手，费劲地把青年翻过来一半，基尔什塔利亚的脸上一片潮红，泪水和汗在他脸上糊成一团，他一只手半靠半遮在脸上，眼泪仍在止不住地往下流，罗曼犹豫了一下，将他的手拿开，凑过去吻他，青年闭上眼睛承受他的亲吻，甚至主动地回应起来，罗曼楞了一下，下身就被青年的手握住，不太熟练地抚慰着，然后青年偏开头，小声道：“插……插进来。”

罗曼察觉到了什么，但他没有说出来，依言打开基尔什塔利亚的双腿，再次插入进去，青年眼神空茫地望着他的脸，张着口，随着他插入的动作发出腻人的喘息，前端在没有被触碰的情况下冒出一点掺着白浊的液体，罗曼低头看着那里，伸手握住了青年的阴茎。

“啊~啊~哈啊……要……啊啊！”

基尔什塔利亚猝不及防地射了出来，白浊的体液溅了罗曼满腹，罗曼有些复杂地看着他的脸，青年却解脱一般重新瘫软下去，胸口上下起伏。

“啊……哈啊~”他喘着气，哑着嗓子道：“啊……低、低头……啊嗯~”

他让罗曼低头过来，抬起一只手勾住罗曼的脖颈，亲吻上他的嘴唇，几秒后松开，道：“动啊……啊！”

后穴被猛地捣了一记，他惊叫一声，下意识搂紧了罗曼，眼前是近在咫尺的不算熟悉也不算陌生的面庞，现在贴到如此近的距离，基尔什塔利亚下意识闭上了眼睛，感觉到眼角被温热的舌舔了一下，他瑟缩了一下，后穴抽动，结果又忍不住叫出声：“啊嗯~干什……别舔……嗯~嗯~”

“泪水蛰着……会痛吧？”罗曼谨慎地回答，他在青年另一只眼上也用舌扫了一圈，“而且……还有魔力……”

“那、啊嗯~所罗门也……是……嗯~这么想的吗？”

“诶？我想……所罗门应该只是不放过一点魔力吧。”罗曼苦笑：“我也不清楚……”

“算了……嗯……无所谓……”基尔什塔利亚睁开眼睛，催促道：“继续……呼……”

罗曼却问道：“沃戴姆君是喜……是不讨厌这么做吗？通过这种方式来补魔？”

金发青年随着他的动作被撞得一晃一晃的，搂在他脖颈上的手相当无力，好像下一秒就要掉下去一样，罗曼有些担心地放缓了力道，基尔什塔利亚却干脆直接松开手，倒在柔软的床铺上，气喘吁吁地道：“现在……哈啊~才问这个？嗯~嗯啊~我不讨厌……虽然最开始不讨厌……啊~再深一点~”

“现在、现在的话……啊~啊~好舒服~”基尔什塔利亚连脚趾都舒爽得蜷缩起来，无意识地反手揪着床单，“……因为好舒服……哈啊……啊……又、又起来了……嗯啊~”

[要不要提醒一下沃戴姆君他现在的状态啊……]

罗曼的脑子里刚闪过这个念头，就听基尔什塔利亚说道：“我……啊~我知道……我在做什么……我说了……哈啊~无所谓……就无……嗯啊~别、别说了，那里……呀啊~”

他摇晃着腰，断断续续的表达近似胡言乱语：“那里……啊~啊……不行了……啊嗯~舒服~啊~奇怪……啊~”

罗曼被他叫的口干舌燥，俯下去堵住了青年的嘴，但这反而更让他头晕目眩，唇舌交缠响起的水声好像直接在大脑里回响，基尔什塔利亚还是主动地回应着，甚至反客为主地舔吮着他的舌，好在魔力的流向并不以主动权的变更而变化，否则罗曼都该担心起是否自己会再次陷入魔力干涸的状态，他被青年吻得头脑发热，按着青年的双腿又加了几分力，让基尔什塔利亚腿张得更开，抽插越发顺畅起来。

基尔什塔利亚在亲吻的缝隙中嗯唔了几声，放弃了挣扎，由着罗曼按着自己摆出这个别扭的姿势，完全沉浸在快感中，直到察觉到罗曼动作一顿，手上力气轻了，头稍微抬了几厘米，错开了他的唇，呼出的热气洒在他大半张脸上，“我……哈啊……又要射了……”

“不行！”基尔什塔利亚混沌的脑子忽地清明一闪，不知哪来的力气，伸手抱紧了罗曼，修长的双腿也交缠上去，用脚跟敲着对方的后腰，含糊着道：“不行……嗯~我也要射了……嗯~嗯~”

他已经知道罗曼要说什么话，提前堵死了他的话语：“射进去……啊~嗯啊~没关系的……我不……嗯~在乎……”

“可是我在乎啊……沃戴姆君……哈啊……”罗曼听他的话就像是从耳朵里灌入起效的催情剂，他深吸一口气，努力正经一点：“射进去很难清理的，而且会肚子痛……”

“就、就这样？”基尔什塔利亚一口咬在他下巴上，眼角含着泪：“我……啊~我要射……你射进来啊……”

罗曼一咬牙：“那我就射进来了！”

“嗯，嗯~”基尔什塔利亚浑身颤抖着：“我也……啊啊~”

他把头抵在罗曼的肩膀上，小声地叫，精液一股一股地往外涌，后穴痉挛着高潮，罗曼实在忍不住了，死死地掐着青年的腰，再次在他体内射了出来。

——

“我……嗯……我去洗澡……”

本来躺在床边的罗曼立时坐起来，担忧地看着摇摇晃晃起身的青年，欲言又止：“那个……没事吗？”

“没事。”基尔什塔利亚扶着床缓了缓，注意到对方视线的落点，脸色有点黑，有什么液体正顺着他的腿根往下流，虽然是他当时说射进去也没关系……  
  
基尔什塔利亚转过身，这样却让罗曼把那景象看得更清楚，青年金色的长发被汗水黏在皱巴巴的衬衫上，有几缕上还结着白色的固体，下半身是赤裸的，腰臀上一直到腿根都是他捏出来的红印，由于青年肤色白皙，那些红痕久久未消，他赤脚踩在地上，往浴室走去，随着他的走动，精液自腿间滑了出来，一直往下流淌到小腿，有几滴甚至滴落在地上。

基尔什塔利亚的脚步微微一顿，随即又像没有异状一样走进浴室，平静地关上门，打开热水。门外罗曼拿着自己的脏衣服过去把地上滴的精液擦了，深觉头疼，虽然是基尔什塔利亚说射进去也没关系……他到底射了多少次？

浴室里响起了水声，罗曼在外面等了十分钟，基尔什塔利亚仍未出来，里面的水声也没停，他犹豫了几秒，敲了敲门：“抱歉……需要我帮忙吗？”

没过多久，他听见青年稍显沙哑的声音：“进来。”

浴室里水汽弥漫，青年站在花洒下面，金发湿湿的一大把，被青年划到身前，露出白皙的背，罗曼拘谨地站在门口，基尔什塔利亚看他一眼就垂下目光，低声道：“里面还有，但是我够不到。”

“啊……”罗曼觉得自己的嗓子哑的厉害，他咳嗽了一声，觉得好像可能是好了一点，同手同脚地走过去，“那……我来帮忙。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

“不、不用谢……”

基尔什塔利亚转身背对着他，罗曼咽了口口水，一只手扶着青年的腰，另一只伸下去，两根手指挤进湿热绵软的甬道里，他尽量让自己心无杂念，撑开青年的后穴，让更里面的精液淌出来。

他清理得不是很熟练，完全是靠着知识现学现卖，手指往更深处塞进去，背对着他的青年唔了一声，罗曼一惊：“弄痛你了吗？”

基尔什塔利亚摇头，手撑在浴室的墙上，无声地喘息着，那两根手指在他后穴搅动着，明明不是在性事中，他的身体却又开始涌上热潮，浴室的水汽蒸得他骨头酥软，冰凉的瓷砖反而能让他舒服一点，他抿了抿唇，道：“随便说点什么事吧。”

“嗯？”罗曼还以为是自己幻听，呆了一下才反应过来，不禁为难道：“说什么？”

“随便什么都好。”能转移一下他的注意力就行。

“啊……”罗曼纠结了，他的生活可谓乏善可陈，基尔什塔利亚估计已经把他明面上的资料都看完了，来迦勒底之前除了那些编造的作为一个正常人类出生成长的记录，其他的都是真实的东西，来到迦勒底后就更是没什么东西可谈，他欲言又止了半晌，忽然灵光一现：“对了，刚才沃戴姆君不是腿麻了吗？我给你按摩的时候你很不习惯的样子。”

基尔什塔利亚楞了一下，但不得不说这真是个转移注意力的好方法，他嗯了一声，努力忽视撑开后穴的手指：“所以呢？”

“所以……那个……就是……马里斯比利他也是这样，所以看到你的反应……嗯，有种不愧是师徒的感觉，沃戴姆君跟你的老师有些地方很相像呢。”

“……还没好吗？”

“诶？啊啊，快了。话说回来，习惯之后马里斯比利就不会那样了，不如说他还蛮喜欢……”

“好了，不用说了……”基尔什塔利亚制止了罗曼继续说下去，后者乖巧地闭了嘴，不明白他为什么突然加重了语气，浴室里恢复了初时的静默，但又有种别样的压抑气氛，罗曼摸不着头脑，只不过清理的工作就算他想快也快不起来，只能在这压抑的氛围里继续。  
  
基尔什塔利亚背对着他，心里乱得要命，身体却诚实地发着热，正在他双腿快要颤抖起来的时候，那两根手指抽了出去，罗曼欣喜道：“好了，这样应该没问题了！所以我就说不应该射进里面……啊抱歉……我、我先出去了……”

他说到一半忽然想起自己好像是最没立场说这话的，脸色通红地要出去，基尔什塔利亚却说道：“一起洗吧，你这样容易感冒。”

“那……谢谢……”

说是一起洗，罗曼还是磨磨蹭蹭一直等到基尔什塔利亚洗完才蹲到花洒下面，随便冲洗了一下就裹着浴巾出了浴室，出门却看见金发青年穿着便服坐在床边，金发大概是用了什么魔术，已经干了，蓬蓬松松的披在背上，罗曼没想到他还没走，楞了一下：“沃戴姆君是有什么事吗？”

青年双手放在膝上，端正地坐在那里，神色完全看不出在床上的狼狈，听到罗曼的问话，他微微低垂下眼睫，随即又抬起来，望着罗曼：“除了……”

他顿了一下：“除了补魔之外的事，我也可以来找你吗？”

“嗯？”罗曼眨眨眼睛，放松下来笑道：“可以啊，我本来就负责A组的身体健康，不管什么事来找我都可以的。”

“那就这么说定了。”基尔什塔利亚站起身，对只围着一条浴巾的罗曼礼貌地道别：“我就先回去了。”

“好，沃戴姆君，那个……谢谢你了。”

罗曼觉得自己脸上又开始发烧，金发青年在房间门口站定，侧过身子来。

“基尔什塔利亚……”

“啊？”

“叫我基尔什塔利亚就好了。”

“基尔什塔利亚……君？”

罗曼又开始摸不着头脑，他总觉得自己好像在不知道的时候跳过了很多剧情，他满怀疑惑，但金发青年只是对他露出一个纯粹的微笑：

“那么，明天见，Dr.罗曼。”


End file.
